Don't Turn Around
by death-by-anime789
Summary: the phantomhive manor receives an invitation to transylvania for a case. But what Ciel doesn't know is that this is way beyond hell itself. can Sebastian save them, or is his fate set as well?


**Me: I got the idea for this late at night. I was feeling evil and gruesome, so I started typing away. Hope you like it!**

**Sebastian: She does not own us!**

**Me: *smiles evily***

Ciel stared blankly out the carriage window, watching as they passed the land. They were now far from London, and were to be soon approaching their destination. Earlier, Ciel had received a note, an invitation, to a town out in Transylvania. Ciel had excepted because, right before receiving the note, he got another note from the queen reading;

**My dear boy, **

**Over years of time, people have been disappearing, never to be heard from again. And every disappearance seems to of accrued, or has something to do with a country known as Transylvania. This has now come to my attention due to the fact that my nephew, John Jameson, has been added to the list of victims. I want you to investigate the town of RavenBlood and find out what's going on and who's behind the entire thing. I have complete faith in you, but try to be on your toes on this case. There's just something strange about it. **

**Sincerely, **

**The Queen Victoria**

Ciel thought deeply about The Queen's letter. "_Something. . . . strange_?" Ciel thought. "Young Master, are you all right?" Finny asked, breaking the long silence. Ciel looked up at the servants with his usual scowl. "Yes, why?" Ciel replied. "You just look so troubled. Is there something bothering you?" Mey-rin added. "I'm fine!" Ciel snapped. The servants watched the young lord in complete silence as he turned back to the window.

All of a sudden, the carriage came to a stop, and everyone looked up in curiosity. The door opened to the carriage to reveal, Sebastian. "Is something wrong?" Ciel asked. "You might won't to come and see for yourself." He replied. Ciel got up and stepped out of the carriage. There was man standing by the side of the carriage, holding up a lantern. Parked in front was a roofless carriage, carrying barrels. The man had shoulder length long, silver hair. He wore a knee long black coat, with black pants and a black top hat. "Can we help you?" Ciel asked. The man just stared back at him with a dark scowl. "We don't take kindly to strangers here." He finally said. "We were invited here, to a town called RavenBlood." Ciel replied. The man looked at them, as if saying; _you're them?_. "My apologies. Allow me to introduce myself, my name is Rodrick Relm. I actually happen to be on my way to RavenBlood right now, I can give you guidance." The man said, starting back to his own vehicle. Ciel looked at Sebastian then back at Rodrick. "Thank you, your help would be much appreciated." Sebastian replied. Ciel turned and got back into the carriage and Sebastian got back on the coach. Ciel could tell by their expressions, that the servants did not trust Rodrick.

"Young master, do you really think we can trust this guy?" Bard asked, peering at Rodrick from the window. "No, but we might as well. We are heading the same way all the same." Ciel replied. Everyone remained silent for a while.

After about an hour of driving, the six had finally reached RavenBlood. It was a very ominous town, with strange and dark people. All of the villagers wore dark clothing, and they all scowled as their carriage drove by.

They soon finally stopped at a large, black castle. Bats swarmed around the top, screeching down at the servants and Ciel. Sebastian opened the carriage door, helping Ciel and the others out. Sebastian, Bard, Finny, Mey-rin, and Tanaka each grabbed a fraction of the bags and followed Ciel up the steps, to the front door. The six stood there for a few moments until Ciel reached out and pulled on the long rope doorbell. A loud bing rang, traveling through the castle. And after another few moments of silence, the door began to slowly open.

**Me: Hope you like, I know I sure did. I tried to make it long and I think I did well. Keep reading and-. . .**

**Sebastian: what?**

**Me: . . . . You're supposed to say it. . .**

**Sebastian: *sigh* R&R.**


End file.
